Sam Who?
by samarie
Summary: Sam awakens in the infirmary with no memory of who she is, or her team. What happened to her? And what will happen if or when she regains her memory? Complete
1. Chapter 1

She came to slowly, opening her eyes slightly and looking around.  
Then she heard the voice; soft, concerned.

"Janet, come quick. She's waking up." He came and stood over her, showing the concern of his face.

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling?"  
She didn't respond, but suddenly became more alert, and looked around puzzled.

"Sam? Who's Sam? And who are you?" She asked, confused and nervous.

He just stared at her; shocked at her outburst, and then looked to the short woman in the lab coat.

The concerned man stood by her bed, and reached out to gently place his hand over hers. "Sam, its ok. It's me, Daniel. Don't you remember what happened?" He questioned, the unease in his voice now  
worse than ever.

_Daniel?_ She thought. _Why don't I remember this man?_ Even though she had no memory of him, the sound of his voice, the sight of him, and his touch soothed her. She calmed slightly.

"What happened to me? What am I doing here, and why can't I remember anything?"

Janet stepped forward again, trying to hide the fear on her face, but not very well. "I don't know Sam, but I promise I will find out," she vowed. "Now I want you to try and rest for me, and I will get started on some tests right away. Can you do that for me?"

Sam didn't remember this woman any more than she did Daniel, but she had that same strange feeling of trust for her. She nodded and relaxed back into her pillow.

Janet thanked her, and walked away to get prepared to run her tests.

"I'll let you get some rest," Daniel said, starting to pull his hand away, but Sam reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Daniel? Sit with me for a bit, please? I don't want to be alone. Just sit and talk for a little while?"

Daniel's face softened into the warmest smile, and he nodded and sat down by her bed. "Of course, Sam."

"Sam? That's my name? I like it," she said, repeating it in her mind.

"Ya. Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter," he added.

"Major? Am I in the military?"

"The air force," he clarified.

"The air force. That's interesting. Do I like it? What do I do for them?"

Daniel laughed lightly. "That is so like you. So full of questions and curiosity. Well, I know you love your job very much. We have been working together for several years now."

"And what do we do? Are you in the air force too?"

Before Daniel could answer, Janet returned, and called him away from her bedside. Daniel excused himself, and went over to where Janet was standing across the room.

Sam watched him walk away. _He is so concerned for me. We must be very close. He said we worked together for several years. We must be such good friends, or maybe even something more_. Her mind continued to wander on these thoughts, while they talked quietly across the room.

"Janet, is she going to be okay?"

"I am going to do everything I can for her Daniel. I spoke to the General, and he doesn't want us to say too much to her right away. If we can't figure out how to help her, she may not be able to return to duty, ever."

"What do I tell her? She is so confused. She is going to want to know everything; how she got here, what happened to her…" his voice trailed off as he glanced back to Sam and noticed her staring in their direction. _She's curious already- so like her._ "What are we going to tell her?"

"For now, the general says we should just stick with the cover story. She should by that for the time being." Janet could see how badly this was destroying Daniel inside. "I will do everything in my power to help her Daniel."

_They must be talking about me_, she thought as she glanced their _direction. I_ _wonder what they are saying. I wish I could remember __them, and me for that matter_. Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps. She turned to the door to see two men entering. One was tall, older with graying hair, but handsome. The other was quite large, and looked like he could be a weight lifter or something like that. He had very short black hair and a strange symbol on his forehead.

"Hey doc, how is she?" the first man asked. Daniel pulled them to the side immediately, and whispered quietly to them for a few minutes. They looked her direction once or twice and talked for a few more minutes. When they were done, they all came to her bedside.

"Hey Sam, how are you today?" the first man asked.

"Major Carter, it is good to see you are awake and better today."

"Ummm, hi. I- I'm okay. I guess. So, who are you?"

"Oh, yeah. Oops. I'm Jack. Colonel Jack O'Neill, two ells," he said, smiling. "You usually call me Colonel, but we'll stick with Jack for now. And this is our friend, Teal'c."

"Teal'c? That's an interesting name."

Teal'c said nothing, but nodded his head.

"Well, Jack, Teal'c, it's nice to meet you."

After making small talk with these people for a short time, Sam was getting a little frustrated. They weren't giving her many real answers to her questions, and she had so many. Janet must have sensed this in Sam, and ordered everyone to leave, and let her rest.

They all said their goodbyes, and walked out of the room.

"Now I want you to lie down and try and rest, Sam. We'll get started on the tests right away in the morning. Okay?"

"Alright doctor." Sam settled into her pillows, and Janet walked away, turning down the lights as she went towards her office.

_Rest? She wants me to rest? How can I sleep at all when I am so lost right now?_ She thought as she turned on her side, and closed her eyes.

Eventually she drifted off into a very restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I?_ Sam thought to herself. _This isn't the infirmary_. She was standing in a cavernous room. It was well lit, but she couldn't see where the light was coming from. She started moving around slowly, examining her surroundings. Even though Sam didn't remember this place, it felt eerily familiar.

"Hello?" She called out, and then listened to her voice echo back to her. "Is anyone there? Hello?" The only answer she got was her echo again. _What the hell is going on here?_

That's when Sam noticed the object in the corner of the room. It was a small device, sitting alone on a table. For some reason, it was drawing Sam's attention- calling out to her- and she started towards it.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?"

It was Daniel, but he sounded so distant. Sam looked around, but didn't see him.

Assuming it was her imagination, Sam continued towards the object, and she reached out to touch it.

There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly she was back in the infirmary. Dazed, she sat up quickly, startling Daniel who sat by her bedside.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Ah, yeah, I think so. I just had a really weird dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam looked into his deep blue eyes, and saw great caring and concern for her. _He has the most soulful eyes. I wish I could remember him. I can't believe I could ever forget him in the first place._ Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by Daniels voice.

"Sam?"

"Oh, sorry, just thinking. Do you really want to hear about it?"

He nodded, so she proceeded to tell her about the dream: the strange room, the device, and then waking up back in the infirmary. After, she sat there and waited for his thoughts on it. After a moment, he still hadn't answered at all, just sat there, like he was in his own world.

"Daniel?"

"Oh, sorry. Ummm, that's an interesting dream, but I haven't a clue as to what it means. Sorry, wish I had something for you."

Sam could tell he was holding something back, but she didn't know what. "Are you sure? None of it makes any sense at all? What about the device? It was just a small object, and it had these weird markings on it. None of it means anything at all?" she asked, frustrated.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't help you." _Is she remembering something?_

"It's okay. I was just hoping it was some clue as to what's wrong with me. Can I ask you something Daniel? Why don't any of you tell me what happened to me?"

Daniel paused for a moment, as if choosing his words. "Janet thinks it would be best right now if we didn't tell you too much about yourself, or the… accident. She feels the best thing is to let you try and remember yourself, at least for now. I wish I could tell you more. More about who you are, your life, everything. But we can't go against Janet's orders."

Sam could tell that she wasn't going to get any answers out of him, so she let it go- - for now.

"Okay, Daniel. Thanks anyways. So," she said, changing the subject, "what can we talk about then? Oh, I almost forgot: Janet ran a few tests this morning, and she said she should have the results really soon. She was really optimistic that I will get my memory back eventually."

"That's great Sam," Daniel said excited.

"Yea, I hope she's right. Teal'c and Jake were here earlier, and they were happy too."

"Jake?" Daniel repeated, perplexed. "Oh," he said in realization. "You mean Jack," he clarified, smiling.

"Oh, right. Jack. Oops," she said, blushing.

Daniel laughed with her, and then stayed and sat with her for a little while more, just talking about little things that Janet said it was okay to tell her. Then he stood to go, telling Sam she should probably get some rest before Janet came and kicked him out.

"Ok, Daniel. Thanks for sitting with me. Oh, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"How close are we? Are we just friends and co-workers? Or, is there something… more between us?" she finished, blushing slightly.

Daniel paused, looking sweetly at her and smiling. "We are just really good friends, the best," he replied, before smiling again and walking away, leaving Sam to her thoughts.  
------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c were sitting in the briefing room with General Hammond.

"Sir, when can we tell Carter everything? I know you said we shouldn't, but we are all going nuts having to keep lying to her."

"Colonel, I know you all want to tell her everything, so we can have Major Carter back, but I don't feel it's the best course of action right now. Doctor Frasier believes that letting her try and remember herself is the best course of action, and I agree."

"But sir," Daniel interjected, "when I lost my memory, the first thing you all did was try and get me back, telling me all kinds of things; classified things even."

"Doctor Jackson, that was a different case. You were already off world, and fully aware of the stargate. Major Carter is on Earth, and has no knowledge of it whatsoever. I can't let any of you tell her classified information until we know more about her situation. I'm sorry to say it, but we may not be able to help her, and if that's the case, she won't be able to stay on at the SGC," he finished.

Teal'c, who was quiet during all of this, finally spoke up. "Perhaps we should be doing more to find out what has happened to Major Carter," he suggested. "If we find out the cause of her memory loss, we may find a way to reverse it."

"Teal'c, that's a great idea," Jack said. "General, I say we go to-"

Before he could finish his suggestion, Hammond interrupted. "I already thought of that, Colonel. SG-9 is already prepping to go there now. They leave in 30 minutes."

"Thank you sir."

"If there's nothing else, SG-1, dismissed," he said, rising.

"Thank you sir," they all said, standing.

After General Hammond went into his office, Jack turned to his teammates. "I'm headed over to see Carter, you coming?"

"I was just thinking that, Jack. I'm in. Teal'c?"

"I will join you as well, O'Neill."

"Great. Let's go."

A minute later, they were all in the infirmary, surrounding Sam's bed. After several questions of her status today, they all sat.

"Thanks guys. I'm feeling okay today, just tired. I'm still having the weird dreams," she explained.

"Is anything of relevance coming back to you, Major Carter?"

"Nothing yet, Teal'c. I wish I could remember something, anything at all about myself. It's just so damn frustrating having no idea who I am, or not remembering what are obviously such good friends."

"Has Doc Frasier gotten anything back on your tests yet?" Jack asked. "I bet she will have you cured and back to normal in no time at all."

"Thanks Jack. I really hope so.

"So, is there anything you all can tell me about myself, anything at all?" Sam asked, eager to learn about herself.

"Well, you already know we can't tell you anything major at all. Doctor Frasier was quite clear about that," Jack reminded her.

"I know, I know. Really. I just want to know who I am; what kind of person I am. Cant any of you tell me even little things like that?" she questioned.

They all exchanged a look, and then Teal'c answered. "Doctor Frasier did not say we could not tell you these things."

"That's right," Daniel agreed. "I don't see any harm in that."

"Me either," Jack said.

"Great," Sam said, excited. "Tell me everything."

"That could take awhile," Jack said, laughing. "We better sit down." They all pulled up chairs and sat down by her bedside.

"Where should we start," Daniel asked, looking to the other two.

"I don't care. Just tell me everything you can. I want to know it all," she said, happy they agreed to tell her anything.

"Well, to answer your first question, you are a wonderful person," Daniel started. "Always concerned for others and full of compassion."

"What else?"

"You're real smart," Jack added. "A scientist. And you should know I don't like scientists, so that should tell you something."

Sam laughed, "Thanks, I think."

"You are indeed a very good person, Major Carter. Since I have known you, you have always been sincere in your actions."

"Thanks, all of you. You have all been so nice to me. I wish I could remember you," she said, saddened again.

"Hey, none of that." Jack ordered. "You're gonna get your memory back. I promise. We are going to do everything we can to help you. Doc Frasier is the best there is. If she's on it, you'll be good as new in no time."

"Thanks," she said again, forcing a smile.

Just then, Janet walked in. "Are we having a little party in here," she asked. "You boys aren't bothering my patient are you," she joked.

"Just visiting," Daniel said.

"Just don't stay too long," she warned. "I want Sam to get plenty of rest. Got it?"

"Yes doctor," they all said in unison.

"Can they stay just a bit longer," Sam asked.

"Ok, but not too much. I want you to get lots of rest. I have a few more tests I want to run in the morning."

"Alright."

They all stayed and talked with her a bit longer, just chatting about little things they thought would be ok to tell her. Then Janet came back in and chased them all off.

Jack and Teal'c said goodbye, but Daniel lingered for a moment after Janet and the others left. He leaned over and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, and then whispered in her ear. "I'm going to sneak back in a little bit if that's ok with you."

Sam blushed slightly and smiled at his action. "Y- yeah, it's ok with  
me."

"Great," he said smiling. "I'll see you later then," he said, and walked away.  
-------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Sam was just starting to drift off to sleep, when she sensed another person in the room. She opened her eyes just in time to see Daniel entering.

He entered slowly, and looked around cautiously. "Is Janet still here?" he whispered quietly.

Sam laughed at his trepidation. "It's ok, Daniel. She left a little while ago. I told her you were coming, and she said it was ok if you came by for a little bit."

"Oh," he said, relieved. "I didn't want to get into any trouble or anything."

That's when Sam noticed he was holding one arm behind his back. "Daniel, are you  
hiding something?"

He blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." He pulled his arm forward, revealing a plain paper bag. "I thought you might be getting sick of all the food here, so I went into town and stopped at a bakery," he explained. "It's nothing really. Just some chocolate walnut cookies," he stated, setting the bag on the table by Sam's bed.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "Do I like those a lot?"

"Yes, I think you do. I remember one time I was in here myself, and you brought them to me, to try and cheer me up," he said.

"Thank you Daniel."

"It's nothing, really."

"I've started to remember things," Sam said suddenly.

"Really?" Daniel asked, enthusiastic.

"Not real memories," she clarified, "Just little... flashes, I guess you could say. I just see these random images now and then, of all of us. We're all close, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are. We have been working together for several years now, and we have  
become good friends."

"Especially us?" Sam inquired.

"Ya, I guess you could say that. Why? What are you remembering?"

"Nothing specific, like I said. I see all of us in some of them, but in others, it's just you and me. I have a lot of those," she explained, blushing.

"We do spend a lot of time together. We have become really close over the years, and we've been through a lot together. You have helped me through many difficult times in my life, and I think I have done the same for you, or at least I've tried."

"I'm glad I have someone like you in my life Daniel. I hope I can get my memory back soon, and we can all get on with our lives."

Daniel sat down on Sam's bed beside her, and she sat up more to give him some more room. As Sam looked into his blue eyes, she suddenly had another flash.

_Sam was lying in a bed in the infirmary and Daniel walked in. She heard him set something down, but she didn't turn around. "Hey Sam, how's it going tonight?" She heard him ask, his voice full of worry._

And just as suddenly, she was back to the present, Daniel looking rather concerned for her. "Sam? What happened, are you okay?"

"I- I don't know. I just had another of those flashes. I was here, and you had come to visit me. I know I was really upset about something, and you sounded really worried. It was weird. But that's all I keep getting, little bits like that."

"And nothing triggers them? They just happen?"

"I don't know. One minute, I will be fine, and suddenly, I am somewhere else, another place and time. They come to me like I'm reliving them."

"Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe it's all starting to come back to you now," Daniel suggested, happy.

"I hope you're right Daniel. I wish I could understand these memories more, though. Some of them are so confusing, and just random little pieces."

"I understand how you feel, Sam. I don't think I told you, but I actually lost my memory once too."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, I can't tell you everything, but I guess I can tell you some of it. I was... sick, and I eventually got better, but I had no knowledge of who I was, or any of you. I was lost, confused, and not sure if I really wanted to know who I was."

"Why would you not want to know that?"

"I was scared- I think. You all told me such wonderful things about myself, I wasn't sure I could live up to it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You, actually. You told me such great things about myself; I just had to know if it was all true. And eventually, it all came back to me. I hope the same happens for you too," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

_Suddenly Sam was in a strange tent, wearing a military uniform, and standing before Daniel, who sat on the floor in some form of robes._

_"All I know is, that if I were you, I would definitely want to get to know me- you."_

_"I get it."_

_"Come with us, let us show you who you are, instead of just telling you."_

_"I'll think about it._

_"Ok." Sam stood to leave, but was stopped by Daniel calling out her name._

_"Yeah?" she asked, standing in the entrance to the tent._

_"Was there ever anything... between us?"_

_Sam paused a moment, as if taken of guard. "Us, uh...no, no not in that way. We- we were just really, really good friends._

_"Ok."_

"Sam? Hey Sam? You okay?" Daniel was looking at her worried again. "Did you have  
another flash?"

"Yeah, it was really strange. I think it was just what you were talking about. We were in this tent, and I think I was trying to convince you to let us help you remember who you were. I asked you to come back with us. Come back with us from where?" she asked, confused.

"Uh- you meant back here, to the base. I- ah I was living with a group of tribal people in another country at the time. I don't think I told you that I'm an archeologist."

"Oh, that makes sense then. Thanks."

"No problem," he said, relieved she bought the story.

"Daniel? Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"In the memory, you asked me almost the exact same question that I asked you the  
other day. Were you honest when you said there was never anything between us?"

Daniel thought for a moment before answering. "Positive. Like I and you said, we have never been anything more than good friends."

"Okay. I believe you then. Did you or I ever want something... more?"

"Sam, I care deeply for you. I have known you for years, and you are very important to me. I believe you feel the same for me." He looked down at his watch. "I should be going now. You need to rest, and Janet will kill me if she finds out I was here so long."

"Oh. Okay," Sam said, looking down at her hands.

"Goodnight Sam. I'll see you in the morning."

As he walked away, Sam had one more flash.

_Daniel was laying there, covered in bandages. Sam sat by his side, crying softly. "The way you look at things, it changes me. I see what really matters. I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I hoped that you always knew."_

Sam looked up at Daniel as he walked away. You're wrong, Daniel. I did want more, she thought to herself as watched him go.


	5. Chapter 5

"General, wasn't SG-9 due back already?"

"Yes Doctor Jackson, they were due to report in 20 minutes ago."

Then, the voice came over the loudspeaker. "Incoming wormhole!"  
They all left the briefing room, and headed down to the control room.

"Any IDC yet?"

"Its coming in now, sir," Walter explained. "It's SG-9."

"Open the iris."

The iris opened, and SG-9 stepped through the gate. General Hammond came down to  
meet them, along with SG-1. "Any luck, SG-9?"

"Sorry sir, there was nothing there. The ruins were abandoned. No sign of any people there at all."

"Very well, report to the infirmary, then be prepared for debriefing in one hour."

"Sir, what about Major Carter?"

"Don't worry, Doctor Frasier moved her to a private room."

"Yes, sir." The team saluted, and then headed for the infirmary.

An hour later, they were all sitting in the briefing room.

"There wasn't anyone there at all?" Daniel asked, frustrated.

"Sorry Doctor Jackson, but no. There was no sign of anyone at all. We searched the temple you told us about, and it was empty. No signs of anything that could have injured Major Carter either."

"The villagers must have fled since we were there," Teal'c stated.

"What a coincidence," Jack said sarcastically. "We go there, these people eagerly let us search, something happens to Carter, and they all vanish."

"I'm sorry Colonel. They must have seen the stargate activate and gone into hiding somewhere. We left the MALP there in case they came back after we left."

"Thank you Major. If there's nothing else, your team is dismissed."

"Thank you General." SG-9 left the briefing room.

"Sir, is there anything else we can do now?" Daniel asked.

"Perhaps we should use the UAV," Teal'c suggested.

"Very well. I'll have it prepped immediately."

Sam was grateful that Janet had moved her to a private room. She was getting sick of being in the infirmary.  
This room is much nicer she thought to herself as she looked around. It had a large bed, and a desk for her. Sam walked over to the desk, and sat down.

There were some magazines there that Daniel had brought her, and a blank notebook and some pens. Janet had thought it was a good idea for her to write down her dreams and flashes as a way to keep them organized, and maybe trigger new ones.

Sam picked up one of the magazines and read the cover. "Astronomy." It had a detailed picture of two galaxies colliding on it. Daniel said that she read this one often, and thought she might enjoy having it to help pass the time. Sam opened it up, and casually flipped through it, glancing at the articles and pictures. She stopped suddenly at one article towards the back, and read the title. "Wormholes and Time Travel." The article caught her attention, and she  
began reading it.

She was so engrossed in the article, that she didn't hear the knock at the door. When she didn't answer, the visitor opened up the door, and poked his head inside.

"Hey Sam, can I come in?" Daniel asked from the doorway, starting Sam.

Sam jumped and turned towards the door. "Oh, jeez, you scared me Daniel," she said, her hand on her chest.

"Sorry," he said, blushing. "I knocked, but you didn't answer."

"Its okay, please come in. Sorry I didn't hear you. I was just reading this magazine you brought me. It's really interesting."

"I'm glad you like it. I figured you were probably getting a little bored.

"I was actually. Thanks again."

"No problem," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, any new memories coming back?"

"A few little things here and there. Just those little bits and pieces still."  
She stood up, and walked over to the bed and sat by Daniel. "Can I tell you  
something, Daniel?" she asked him quietly.

"Anything, Sam. You know that."

"Okay," she started. "Here it goes. I- I don't really know where to start..." she said, looking at the floor.

Daniel reached over and lifted her chin with his hand. "Sam, its okay, its me. You can tell me anything."

"Ummm, alright. I just don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just come right out with it. Remember how I told you I was having some flashes of you and me?" He nodded for her to continue. "I have been remembering some other things-- feelings, about you."  
She paused to see if he would react to this.

"Feelings?" he said quietly.

Sam nodded slightly. "I have been having all theses flashes of us, and it made me realize something-- something big." She stopped for a second to work up the courage. "Daniel, I'm in love with you."

After he didn't say anything for a minute, Sam began to get worried. "God, I am so stupid," she said, standing up. "I know I shouldn't have told you that. What was I thinking?" she asked herself as she turned away so Daniel couldn't see the embarrassment on her face.

Daniel stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sam, look at me," he said, turning her around. "Don't ever say talk like that. You are not stupid. I'm glad you told me."

"Daniel, you don't have to humor me. I get it. There has to be a reason I never told you before. Or maybe we had this conversation already, and I just can't remember. It's clear you don't feel the same way, otherwise we would be more than friends, right?"

"I'm not just trying to be nice and humor you, Sam. We never had this conversation before." Daniel laughed slightly, and then went back to sitting on the bed, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked confused.

"I always pictured this conversation going so differently in my head," he explained.

"What?"

"I've been so stupid Sam. You were right about one thing; we aren't closer because of me. I never told you how I felt, because I thought you felt differently."

Sam walked over to him, and sat beside him. "Daniel, what are you saying? That you're in love with me?"

"Yes, Sam. I have been for some time now. But I thought you didn't feel the same, so I never told you. I'm so sorry. I should have just told you, and things may have been different," he finished, his voice full of regret.

"Oh, Daniel," Sam said. "We were both so stupid. But we can change that."

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked, looking over at her.

Sam reached over, taking Daniel's face in her hands, and kissed him softly on the lips. "That's what I mean," she said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam moved closer to Daniel, leaning into him and enjoying their kiss. Suddenly, Daniel stopped and pulled away.

"Sam, I don't think we should be doing this."

"What do you mean? Did you change your mind?"

"No, not at all. I love you, very much, but I don't think this is right."

"Why not? If we love each other, I don't see any problems with this."

"It's only the situation, that's all. I mean, you don't know for sure if what you remember is real, or if you're just confused. Like you said, all you get are bits and pieces. How do you know you're not just seeing things wrong?"

"I'm not. I know it. I don't remember a lot still, but I know how I feel. Don't you think it means something that most of the stuff I have been seeing is about me and you?" she asked, standing up.

Daniel stood and walked over to her. "Sam, I don't mean to upset you, I just don't want you to do something you may regret later. I feel like I would be taking advantage of you."

"Dammit Daniel! Why can't you let me think for myself? I know how I feel," she said, her voice shaking. Sam went back to the bed, and sat facing the wall so Daniel couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me. I love you. I just don't want to hurt you later on. Can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?"

"Protect me? I don't need you to protect me, Daniel. I'm a big girl, and I can make my own choices."

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to try and make your decisions for you; I just want you to be sure you know what you're getting yourself into. I don't want to lose you, Sam. I'm just afraid that when you get your memory back, you'll realize you were confused, and don't really love me at all."

"You don't have to worry Daniel. You aren't going to lose me. I promise," Sam said. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips to back up her words.

_offworld_

"O'Neill, it appears that the local people have returned since the last team left."

The pair had just exited the stargate, and walked up to the edge of the village they had left several days before. "It sure looks like it," Jack replied.

As they walked into the middle of the town, several of the people they had met before walked up and greeted them casually.

"Welcome back to Learad," the leader, Liam, said. "What brings you and Teal'c back, Colonel?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You know damn well why we're here," Jack said. "You tell us what the hell you did to Major Carter right now," he demanded.

"Major Carter? What do you mean? We know she was injured when you all left us previously, but you don't think we had something to do with it, did you?"

"Don't play dumb with me buddy. Tell us what you did to her now, and how to fix it," Jack said, raising his gun.

Teal'c grabbed his zat and pointed it at the group as well. "It is in your best interest to cooperate with us," he said calmly.

"Take us to those ruins, and tell us what you did, and how to reverse it," Jack repeated.

"You do not frighten us," Liam said suddenly in a stronger tone. "Our god protects us from you."

"Your false god cannot save you."

Suddenly, the other men in the group produced weapons from their robes and pointed them at Jack and Teal'c. "Are you certain?" one of the others, Ternen, asked.

Teal'c pointed his zat at the man, shooting him instantly. As he collapsed, the others lowered their more primitive weapons to the ground.

"That's better," Jack said, Gesturing with his gun towards the temple. "Let's go."

After a few moments of gently kissing Daniel, Sam pulled away. "I love you so much Daniel, I know I do."

"I love you too, that's why I want everything to be just right. Do you understand?"

Sam sighed before nodding in agreement. "I guess so. I just want you to know that I'm not going to change my mind once I get my memory back. Got it?"

"I hope so, Sam. I really do. I don't want to mess this up with us. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you now that I know that you feel the same way I do."

"Ok, so now what do we do?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked at his watch and then stood up. "I have some stuff I want to check with Janet about. Can I come by again later?"

"Of course," she replied smiling.

Daniel smiled back, then turned and walked out the door.

"What do you find out?" Daniel said immediately as he walked into the briefing  
room.

Jack and Teal'c were already sitting there with General Hammond. "We got it," Jack said with a huge grin on his face.

"Really? What is it?

At this point, Janet walked in. "Sam's team has been looking over the device. It is definitely Goa'uld in nature. They don't know for sure the real purpose of the device, but it seems similar to Anubis' mind device used on Thor and Jonas. As far as they can tell, it was just supposed to probe her mind like that device, but something went wrong, and it erased her memory instead."

"Do they know how to reverse the process yet?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"Yes. Her department said they would just need a little more time, and they would have it ready to go, and we can have Sam back to her old self."

"Should we tell her yet?" Jack asked.

"I suppose that's alright Colonel. Don't tell her everything yet, just in case this doesn't work. Just tell her we may have a way to help her for now."

"Thank you sir." Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stood and headed to Sam's room to tell her the good news.

An hour later, everyone had gathered in the infirmary to see if the device would really work.

"What exactly is that thing?" Sam asked, looking at the strange, but familiar object in front of her. Wait, I recognize that device, she thought to herself. _It's the thing from my dream._

"We can't really tell you that yet," Janet said. "But hopefully in a few minutes, you will remember yourself."

"Okay, whatever you say, Janet. I'm willing to try anything. Let's get this over  
with."

A member of Sam's department came up, and touched a crystal on the device.  
"Okay," he started, "all you do is put your hand here, and turn this dial," he explained.

"That's it?" she asked, skeptical.

"That's it."

"Okay, here goes nothing then." Sam did as instructed, and the room filled with a bright flash of light.

"Sam? Sam, how are you doing?"

Sam opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. She was in the infirmary, and had one hell of a headache. Everyone was standing around her, looking concerned.  
"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"What do you remember?" Janet asked.

Sam didn't answer, but had a confused look on her face, making everyone nervous.

"Sam?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"I- I remember...everything," she revealed, smiling.

"Everything?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, everything. Me, all of you," she said, laughing. "It worked."

"That is good news, Major Carter."

"Indeed it is, Teal'c."

After much talking, and laughing, Janet said that she wanted Sam to stay in the  
SGC overnight for observation, and rest.

"Do I have to stay here, or can I go back to my room?"

"I suppose it would be okay if you went back to your private room."

Janet and the others walked- with Sam in a wheelchair- back to her room.

After the others had left, Daniel gave Sam a quick hug before telling her to get  
some rest.  
"Daniel, wait."

"Ya, Sam?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sam, it's ok. I understand," he said somberly. He had been fearing the worst,  
and thought he was about to be let down by Sam.

Knowing what he was thinking, Sam got up and came over to him. "Oh, Daniel,  
don't be stupid. I told you before that I wasn't going to change my mind, and I  
meant it."

Daniel's face lit up instantly. "You're sure?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm sure, she said, leaning towards him." I love you, Daniel," she whispered  
just before kissing him.

_The end_


End file.
